Obstacles
Rule Attacks that draw line of sight through an obstacle token are obstructed. When a ship or squadron overlaps an obstacle after executing a maneuver, it resolves an effect that depends on the type of obstacle it overlapped. * A ship or squadron overlaps an obstacle if part of its base is on top of the obstacle token after moving (excluding activation sliders). * If a ship overlaps more than one obstacle, it resolves the effects of each obstacle in any order. Asteroid Field * The ship is dealt one faceup damage card. * Squadrons are unaffected. Debris Field * The ship suffers two damage on any one hull zone. * Squadrons are unaffected. Space Station * The ship can discard one of its faceup or facedown damage cards. * The squadron can recover one hull point. Dust Field * The dust field is a new type of obstacle coming with the Corellian Conflict Campaign Expansion. It prevents ships from performing any attacks that would trace line of sight across the token. Squadrons can attack through a dust field, but their attacks are obstructed. Purrgils * The purrgil is a new type of obstacle coming with the Rebellion in the Rim Campaign Expansion. * When a ship overlaps a purrgil obstacle that ship suffers an amount of damage equal to its speed. * When a squadron overlaps a purrgil obstacle that squadron suffers 1 damage. * Purrgils do move, but cannot overlap ships, squadrons, tokens or other obstacles in the play area. Exogorths * The exogorth is a new type of obstacle coming with the Rebellion in the Rim Campaign Expansion. * When an exogorth is placed it must touch another obstacle, but it can't overlap ships, obstacles, or tokens. When an exogorth overlaps squadrons, treat that the same way like a ship overlapping squadrons. * When a ship overlaps an exogorth token it suffers 1 damage. * At the start of Squadron Phase an Exogorth performs an attack against any squadron at distance 1. Treat it like a ship with anti-squadron armament of 3 blue dice, not friendly to any other ship or squadron. If a squadron suffers at least one damage from the exogorth's attack, its activation slider is toggled to the activated side (if able). Gravity Rifts * When a ship deploys at distance 1-2 of a gravity rift, its speed dial must be set to 0. * When a ship overlaps a gravity rift, its speed dial must be reduced to 0. * When a ship at distance 1-2 of a gravity rift resolves the Determine Course step, its speed is temporarily reduced by one to a minimum of speed 0 until the end of that maneuver. Upgrade Cards related to Obstacles * • Jaina's Light (CR90 Title) * • General Romodi (Imperial Commander) * • Ezra Bridger (Rebel Officer) * • Sabine Wren (Rebel Officer) * • Captain Brunson (Imperial Officer) * Chart Officer (Officer) * • [[Grav Shift Reroute|'Grav Shift Reroute']] (Experimental Retrofit) Category:Rules Category:Tokens